


Playing with Hair

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Ah, your hair is so long and pretty… I'm honestly jealous!" Kaede chirped, running a brush once more through Tenko's hair. Himiko was sprawled on her back, on Tenko's lap, half asleep but still watching.





	Playing with Hair

**Author's Note:**

> They're cute

"Ah, your hair is so long and pretty… I'm honestly jealous!" Kaede chirped, running a brush once more through Tenko's hair. Himiko was sprawled on her back, on Tenko's lap, half asleep but still watching.

Tenko squeaked and flushed at the compliment. "T-thank you so much! But yours is just as nice, mine takes so long in the morning, and it gets tangled easily!"

One of these days, Kaede would be able to get Tenko to fully accept a compliment without contradicting it. For now, she just continued to hum cheerfully and put the brush aside, sectioning off pieces of hair.

It was one of Kaede's favorite things, to be able to sit down with her partners and just talk, all while playing with their hair. Tenko's hair was definitely the most entertaining, with smooth, long locks that made braiding it in all sorts of interesting ways easy. It was also incredibly soft against her fingers, as Kaede expertly intertwined the pieces together.

Himiko's hair was another source of joy, even if it wasn't her current attention. The little redhead enjoyed having her head pet, and both Kaede and Tenko were overjoyed to comply. Mostly at night time, when Himiko could be cuddled between them and both of them could reach over and pet her until she falls asleep. It was also fun to put into tiny pony or pigtails, or mini braids that would inevitably come undone.

Kaede's tongue stuck out of her mouth slightly, as she finished off one section. Maybe it would look nice if she decorated it with fake flowers? Himiko almost certainly had a few hanging around, and Tenko would look absolutely precious with some… yellow flowers? Maybe red, or pink. Really, any color would look nice, she thought, considering her options carefully.

She only twitched slightly when small, lithe hands tugged at her own hair. 

"Can I try?" A quiet, tired sounding voice piped up.

Apparently, while Kaede was focused on Tenko's hair, Himiko had slid in behind her. 

"Of course! Do you remember how I showed you?" Kaede smiled brightly, glad the mage was feeling energetic enough to join them today. Some days were difficult for Himiko, and Kaede wished she could help more. Himiko was always quick to mumble that she did help, both of them did, though.

"Mhm."

A pleasant shiver ran down her spine, as fingers plucked out her hairpins and gently ran through her hair to get out any tangles left over from the day. Kaede, for as much as she loved playing with her girlfriends' hair, enjoyed having her own locks messed with. It was nice to feel the consistent brushing, and the relaxing, affectionate touches that came with it. 

There was definitely something intimate in it as well, Kaede thought, as she picked up another section of Tenko's hair to work on. It wasn't something she could put in words very well, either. It could just be the close proximity to the face and neck, vulnerable, sensitive parts of the body right within reach. Or Kaede just had a thing for hair, not that she would say that outloud. Not in this context at least.

Kaede let out a pleased hum at her finished work, but she was making sure to keep still. Himiko's careful hands still braiding her own hair. Kaede had needed to show her at first what to do for some of the more complicated styles, but Himiko was good at it. She had small, steady hands that could move quickly and intricately.

Tenko excitedly thanked Kaede, standing up in the process. The taller could never sit still for very long, always energetic and quick to get antsy in her spot. Then again, Kaede was the same way at times. Unless she was in front of a piano, or doing anything with her hands, really, Kaede wasn't the type to just sit down and be still. 

Himiko soon finished as well, coming back to snuggle into Kaede's chest. She still kept up with the flow of conversation, somewhat, adding her own two cents in when she could, but it was clear that she would be asleep soon enough. Tenko eventually perched herself on the bed, swinging her legs idly as she cheerfully chattered on.

Kaede rested her head on top of Himiko's, dipping down to kiss the crown of her head slightly. She wouldn't trade this for anything, really. Kaede adored the two girls in front of her, and she knew that the feeling was well reciprocated between all of them.


End file.
